


That Thing You Said

by vivilove



Series: Beddings at Winterfell [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Outdoor Sex, Parenthood, Relationship(s), Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Moments from their marriage before Jon goes to face the White Walkers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble to add on to my Beddings at Winterfell series

_~Sticks and stones may break my bones but words hurt worse than anything~_

“Do you really mean that? That thing you said?” she asks with the teardrops already gathering in the corners of her eyes.

He looks in those big, blue eyes knowing he would chew his own hand off if it meant he could take back the harsh and desperate words that had poured forth from his mouth in a moment of despair and anger and too much ale. He closes his brown eyes and turns away from her for just a minute, trying to regain control of the emotions that threaten to unman him here in their chambers this evening.

“No, Sansa,” he finally says heavily as he realizes he will lose the battle to keep his emotions in check. There really was no doubt of it. This woman was capable of reducing him to tears like nothing else in this world could and he was utterly defenseless against _her_ tears. “I didn’t mean that at all. I’m sorry. I was angry and rash and stupid and feeling sorry for myself.”

“Yes, you were,” she says then…so crisply, so primly… _so Sansa_.

“Will you forgive me then?” he asks, hanging his head and looking at her from beneath his eyelashes.

“In a day or two perhaps,” she answers with a grin this time as her eyes sparkle with something other than tears.

 

* * *

_~You can stay…your clothes must go~_

“You want to do what?” he asks, the shock plain on his handsome face.

“Just take your clothes off, Jon.”

“In the godswood? In the snow? In the dark? Anyone might see us, Sansa!”

“It’s night. Who will come? The water is warm and so is your wife, my king.”

She tugs at her cloak and then unlaces her gown. She sheds her shift never looking back to see if he is undressing as well or watching her or walking away. She knows he is watching her as the moonlight reflects off the snow and illuminates her with its silvery glow. She steps out of the puddle of her gown and shift and kicks off her shoes, feeling the cold snow seep through her stockings. She pulls those off next and then drops her small clothes to the ground. Only then does she glance his way. He is frozen in place, watching with wide eyes but a wolfish smile.

“What are you waiting for?” she asks over her shoulder as she sinks into the warm water.

He begins to pull off his own clothing, slowly at first but he is soon hopping in place trying to rid himself of his boots. He is down to his small clothes when he walks over to the edge of the hot spring and climbs in.

“Why did you leave those on?” she asks.

“I’m waiting for you to say that thing you said again.”

“What thing?” she asks coyly this time as she moves away from him in the water. He likes a bit of a chase from time to time.

“You know,” he answers with a grin as he glides through the water towards her. She darts left but he is faster and soon has his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. Her bare breasts are crushed against his muscular chest as he starts kissing and nipping at her earlobe. “Say it again,” he husks in her ear.

She does and watches with a wicked grin of her own as he tosses his smallclothes to the bank before doing that thing she said she'd do.

 

* * *

_~Something else to return to~_

“That thing you said earlier…about being tired and the food upsetting your stomach. Did you mean…”

“Yes…” she answers with a blush as she soothes their sleeping son back to sleep.

“So, you’re…” he asks with joy and pain at war in those deep brown eyes.

She cringes at the pain but revels in his joy with him. “Yes, nearly two moons gone now.”

He exhales and the tears come unbidden to his eyes, the blood is pounding in his ears, she knows. She’s felt that way herself at times.

“I’ll be gone by the time...” he murmurs and she wants to scream at fate for taking him away again when they are so happy and content together, taking him away to danger and possibly to death.

“I know,” she says as she kisses his brow and lets him pull her in close. She takes his hand and puts it on their sleeping boy’s curly, dark hair and then moves it to her stomach. “We will wait for you to return to us here though…all three of us.”

 

* * *

_~I hear your voice in my soul~_

“What was that, Little Ned?” he asks as his heart swells with pride while simultaneously cracking into a million pieces.

He watches the uncertainty forming on that little face. She is standing in the courtyard next to him, clutching their son’s hand. She no longer hides her tears. Now is not the time or place for _his_ tears though with men all about waiting for him to lead them. Rhaegal screeches nearby and he knows that soon he will ride in the sky once more. Those things can wait a moment though so he tries to focus on the little voice and prompts his child again.

“What was that thing you said?” Jon asks gently.

“Dra-gon,” the little one says more clearly this time, pointing to Rhaegal.

“Yes, that’s a dragon,” he says with a smile.

“Woff,” his son says next pointing to Ghost, who lurks nearby…always at Sansa or Ned’s heels.

“Yes, that’s a direwolf,” he says pulling his son into a hug.

His chest is about to explode he thinks as he holds him close. He cannot bring himself to look at her…not yet. This is good-bye, perhaps the final good-bye. The long night and the war have come and he rides North on dragon-back to fight the Army of the Dead, leaving his wife, his son, and their unborn child behind to an unthinkable fate if he fails.

He finally releases the boy who scampers over to Ghost before he looks to his wife. He swallows her with his arms and lets her sag against him. The memory of their argument from a few moons back springs to his mind then.

“Sansa…that thing I said that night…” he begins.

“You didn’t mean it.”

“I never meant it. I’ll fight till my last breath and keep fighting. I won’t give up or surrender or forget why I’m fighting. I’ll come home to you if there’s any possible way…”

“You’ll come home to me…to us. Come back to me...come back to us is my only request.”

“When I do…will you say that thing you said to me…in the godswood that night…when you…” he says with a smirk. 

“When you come home to me…perhaps I will,” she answers with a smile as her eyes sparkle with something other than tears.


End file.
